Confección a medida (Pridecember)
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Yami había sido invitado a una reunión muy especial por Seto Kaiba. Pero, ¿cuál era el problema? ¡Que no tenía la ropa adecuada preparada para ese día! ¿Cómo se tomaría esto Seto Kaiba? ¿Lo ayudaría a su rival a ponerse un traje de su medida justa? -Escrito completamente por Pharah Kaiba- (KaiYami/Prideshipping) Oneshot-06/12: "Suit"


**Este fic no me corresponde totalmente, sólo me aseguré de leerlo y corregirle un par de cosas, pero realmente la idea y la escritura completa le pertenece a Pharah Kaiba, aunque esto forma parte de nuestro proyecto juntas, ella decidió escribir el oneshot completo.**

 **Todos los creditos a ella y espero que les guste.**

 **06/12: "Suit"**

* * *

 **Esta historia, YGO y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Muy largo de una pierna, más ajustado de un brazo, algunos ruedos se estaban deshaciendo.

Definitivamente necesitaba un traje hecho a medida y no uno de una tienda.

Llevaba visitando tiendas de ropa desde hace cinco horas y ninguno le quedaba bien; en ese momento estaba en una tienda de segunda mano con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

Fue mil veces peor.

Ni siquiera sabía si alguien tendría un brazo más gordo que otro para que lo hayan hecho de esa forma. No sabía si era él, que nunca en su vida se había puesto un traje y se lo colocaba mal; en todas las tiendas le intentaban explicar de la forma más amable posible la forma correcta de colocárselo, pero tal vez estaba fracasando miserablemente.

¿A qué se debía que estuviera buscando un traje?

Bueno, toda la culpa la tenía ese sensual, atractivo y amargado hombre de cabellos castaños y de ojos azules, Seto Kaiba.

Había llegado un día, de lo más casual y le dijo: "Consigue un traje formal para dentro de un mes, irás a un banquete conmigo". Después de eso, el desgraciado se dio la vuelta, dejándole ver a Yami una agradable vista de su trasero, ya que ese día, al castaño se le había ocurrido no ponerse gabardina.

¿Banquete? Él estaba feliz con una pizza con jamón y queso mozzarella, acompañado de un nutritivo jugo de naranja y finalmente al arrogante hombre de postre, muchas gracias.

Bueno, tal vez y solo tal vez, lo había olvidado, y ahora se encontraba en un dilema horrible, buscando desesperadamente un traje que debió haber buscado un mes atrás.

Triunfando, como siempre.

Se había paseado por todas las tiendas existentes, de la más cara, hasta la más barata; ¡Y TODOS LOS CONDENADOS TRAJES LE QUEDABAN ENORMES!

Si, entendía que su figura era más pequeña y delgada que la de los hombres promedio, pero no encontrar al menos UN traje, aunque éste fuera horrible, era el colmo. Era como cuando las mujeres de pechos grandes no encontraban un maldito sostén que les quedara, o sea, todo en esta vida tenía algún inconveniente.

Salió de la tienda derrotado, harto y con una vena latiendo en su frente. Tratar de encontrar a un sastre desocupado en esta época del año como era Navidad era un suicidio, si tan solo hubiera sabido hace un mes que ninguna maldita tienda tendría un maldito traje que le quedara malditamente bien, hubiera buscado un sastre a tiempo y nada de esto le estaría pasando.

Sólo le quedaba una opción, una que le agradaba un 50% y le desagradaba otro 50%, pero estando a menos de veinticuatro horas del dichoso banquete no tenía muchas opciones.

Tendría que ir a la mansión Kaiba y decirle a Seto: "Vete al carajo tú y tu banquete, no tengo traje, así que nos vemos, _Ciao_ ".

Bueno, en su cabeza se escuchaba realmente genial, con efectos especiales y todo el show de alguien de su nivel; pero si lo llegaba a decir en voz alta, lo más probable es que el ojiazul lo mandara al carajo antes, o que le importe tres hectáreas de cacahuates y lo obligue a ir de todas formas.

Él apostaba cien dólares a que sería la segunda opción.

Caminó lentamente hacia la mansión de su rival, luego se sintió ridículo; era medio día, lo más probable es que estuviera trabajando como todo un obsesionado; con ese pensamiento tomó un taxi y se dirigió a KaibaCorp.

Cinco minutos después, estaba frente al imponente edificio, se armó de valor y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su rival, importándole muy poco la pobre secretaria que corría tras él, diciéndole que no podía entrar sin pedir una cita. Cuando divisó la puerta de la oficina aceleró su paso, y empujó con todas sus fuerzas las pesadas puertas.

–¡KAIBA!

El ojiazul, que estaba sentado sobre su escritorio revisando algunos documentos, levantó una ceja a su inesperado invitado, y tras él, a su angustiada secretaria murmurando muchas disculpas. El castaño hizo una seña a la mujer para que cerrara la puerta y se retirara; cuando ella se retiró, ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos.

El más alto suspiró, dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio, se levantó y se dirigió frente al ojiamatista.

–¿Era necesario entrar de esa forma?

–Si entraba de la forma más escandalosa posible, tenía más oportunidades de que voltearas a ver, de lo contrario, me hubieras ignorado vilmente.

Era gracioso ver como el tricolor lo conocía tanto.

Rio en voz baja y regresó a su escritorio, esta vez sentándose en su silla, mientras Yami lo seguía de cerca y se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio frente al castaño.

–Soy todo oídos ¿Por qué me vienes a fastidiar esta vez?

Yami lanzó un gruñido.

–No tengo traje.

Kaiba lo miró confuso.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Para tu dichoso banquete, no tengo un traje, nunca en la vida he usado uno, y todas las malditas tiendas de ropa tienen solo tres tallas más grandes de la que debería ser la mía.

El castaño estaba a punto de largarse a reír, pero no lo haría, no viendo lo molesto que se veía el tricolor; sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña broma.

–¿Quieres que te preste uno mío? Digo, soy como seis tallas más a la tuya, pero se podría intentar.

–¿Quieres que te diga algo? Tu sentido del humor es horrible. – El castaño, contrario a enojarse lanzó una gran carcajada. ¡Era gracioso! Ver ese pequeño puchero en la cara contraria era un espectáculo digno de ver.

–Ya, cálmate, si ese es el problema no sé por qué tanta preocupación. – Seto tomó su teléfono y llamó a alguien que el tricolor no sé enteró, sencillamente no pudo concentrarse en ello, estaba muy distraído en la pequeña parte de los pectorales descubiertos por la camisa del castaño, al parecer a éste le había dado calor y se había desabotonado los primeros botones, que afortunado era.

A los minutos entró un hombre a la oficina, informándole que la limusina estaba lista. Ambos duelistas bajaron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia una boutique, la más cara que el CEO haya podido encontrar. Al llegar, fueron al lugar lleno de telas, trajes de noche, de alta costura, y un larguísimo etcétera.

Una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años se acercó a ellos con rapidez.

–¡Señor Kaiba! Que sorpresa tenerlo aquí, ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?

–Necesito un traje para él. – Señaló al tricolor con la cabeza – No tengo idea de sus medidas.

La mujer tuvo ganas de reírse, pero se limitó a retirarse, regresando esta vez con una libreta y una cinta métrica.

–Muy bien, chico, te tomaré medidas, me ayudarías mucho si evitas moverte lo menos posible.

Yami no dijo nada, solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

La mujer empezó a hacer su trabajo, pasando la cinta por los hombros, cuello, los brazos, piernas, pecho, cintura y caderas del tricolor. Kaiba, que estaba apoyado en una pared cercana con los brazos cruzados, no perdía detalle de los lugares en los que se paseaba la afortunada cinta; en su próxima vida, quería ser específicamente esa cinta, y más si Yami era el modelo que le tomarían las medidas.

La mujer apuntaba todo, pero cuando llegó a apuntar la medida de las caderas frunció el ceño, se dio vuelta y tomó la cinta nuevamente.

–Disculpa, cariño, te volveré a tomar una medida, quédate quieto.

Yami se quedó firme en su lugar, viendo de nuevo a la mujer fruncir el ceño al tomar nuevamente la medida, ¿Acaso algo estaba mal?

–¿Todo bien, señorita?

–Si, si, todo bien, solo quería corroborar.

El ojiazul se descruzó de brazos y se acercó al duelista más pequeño.

–Vámonos ya, confío en que el traje estará listo para mañana. – Cuando Yami se distrajo con algunas telas, Kaiba sonrió ligeramente a e hizo un pequeño guiño a la mujer que se veía con ganas de llorar y reír a la vez, pero lo ignoró.

–S-si no se pre-preocupe señor.

Ambos hombres se retiraron y la mujer quedó en estado crítico, aún con el rostro en una mueca risa y llanto.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó tras las telas, y de ahí salió un niño de cabellos negros y ojos grises que miraba a la joven como si estuviera loca.

–¿Qué pasa, Rosi?, ¿Por qué la cara de pánico? – La joven mujer volteó el rostro hacia el niño aún con desesperación – ¡Dime!

–Joven Mokuba… No vamos a tener ese traje a tiempo… al menos no completo…

–¿Por qué no? ¡Si ya está hecho!

La mujer agarró la libreta y se la extendió al Kaiba menor; éste lo tomó un poco dudoso y leyó las medidas, al procesarlas abrió ampliamente los ojos.

–¡RAYOS!

•~•~•

Seto estaba trabajando en el despacho de su casa, eso no era raro, lo raro era que eran exactamente las 10:30 p.m y Mokuba no aparecía por ningún lado, y estaba completamente seguro de que no había sido secuestrado nuevamente.

¿Por qué?

Porque había decidido ponerle un chip rastreador a la ropa del menor para nunca perderlo de vista.

A los minutos se escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose, Kaiba dejó sus cosas y fue a ver a su hermanito a la sala que, al igual que la mujer de la tarde, traía la cara como si quisiera llorar y reír a la vez.

–¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar?

–Oh cállate, estoy muerto, ¿Sabes que he estado haciendo? ¡Estuve buscando más tela para el traje de Yami!

–Creí que estaba listo desde hace dos semanas

–Si, lo estaba, pero de las medidas que habías dado, había una incorrecta.

El castaño lo miró extrañado

–¿Cuál?

–Caderas, sabes que las medidas "ideales" para una mujer son 90-60-90 ¿verdad?

–Si

–Bueno, ¿recuerdas esas tres medidas que diste?

–Así es, eran 70-68-84

–Todo estuvo correcto, menos la última

–¿Acaso era menos?

–¿Menos? ¡JA! Si hubiera sido menos no habría estado como un desquiciado tratando de comprar una tela tan malditamente costosa en Internet. Era 100 ¡Idiota!

Kaiba se quedó estático, ¿100?, ¿En serio?

–¿En serio soy 100?

Una voz irrumpe en la sala, Yami, que estaba al pie de las escaleras, miraba con el ceño fruncido al mayor de los Kaiba, obviamente esperando una explicación a lo anteriormente dicho.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – El castaño se veía serio, pero internamente estaba temblando, pedirle al ex monarca que se quedara a dormir para esperar su traje no fue buena idea.

–Lo suficiente, y quiero una explicación.

Mokuba rio sarcásticamente.

–¿Cómo? ¿Mi hermano no te ha dicho aún que amenazó a cuanta tienda de ropa se encontrara para que no te vendieran nada? Estaba esperándote hace semanas para que le pidieras un traje, y mi hermano de tonto y con su "memoria fotográfica" calculó tus medidas… menos la de tus caderas. Creo que está esperando que lo dejes tocarte, tal vez así la próxima vez no se equivoca. Ya sabes, las mismas cosas estúpidas que hacen los enamorados. Típico.

–¡CÁLLATE MOKUBA! – Seto estaba mortalmente rojo, se moría de la vergüenza, ya pronto se vengará de ese niño, tal vez no lo deje jugar Overwatch durante seis meses como castigo.

–¿Seto? – la voz de Yami cortó sus pensamientos, el ojiazul levantó la vista al tricolor, y se dio cuenta que éste no lo veía de forma burlesca, o bueno, tal vez sí, pero estaba presente algo parecido a ternura.

El pelinegro al ver que estaba de más, dejó la bolsa donde llevaba el traje en el suelo y se retiró lentamente a la cocina, su hermano lo iba a castigar mañana, pero no se arrepentía de nada, tal vez le gustaba el peligro.

–¿Lo que dijo Mokuba es cierto? – El tricolor estaba sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido de hecho, ¡era una oportunidad de oro!, ¡casi le daban ganas de usar traje formal todos los días! Si no estuviera tan emocionado tal vez ya se hubiera desmayado ahí mismo.

–Algo así… – El castaño bajó el rostro, viendo el traje de Yami en el suelo, dudaba mucho que el ojiamatista lo quisiera usar después de esa escena tan vergonzosa.

El tricolor rio sonoramente, el más alto levantó la vista y vio a su rival con una sonrisa sensual en el rostro, Kaiba se sintió sudar.

–Vamos, dragón, trae ese traje para acá, creo que eres el más interesado en saber cómo me queda – Y con una última mirada provocadora, se dirigió a su habitación.

Seto se sintió sonreír pícaramente al apodo; levantó el traje del suelo y corrió tras el tricolor.

Tal vez no habría problemas en adelantar el banquete; un banquete solo para dos.

FIN


End file.
